To fulfill the overall aim of this SPORE in Brain Cancer, accelerating the clinical testing of new diagnostic and therapeutic approaches for patients with malignant glioma, we need to facilitate the translation of laboratory findings into the necessary clinical and correlative studies. This is the function of Core D. This Clinical Core will provide the infrastructure so that concepts emanating from the projects can be evaluated for translational suitability, formulated into appropriate clinical protocols and these protocols carried out with the appropriate regulatory oversight, safety and collection of clinical data. This core is a necessary and vital component of the SPORE in Brain Cancer, and will streamline and standardize its interaction with the extensive clinical trials infrastructure of The University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center (UTMDACC). The specific objectives of the Clinical Core are to provide support and resources for completion of the clinical trials or clinically related aspects of each of the Projects, as well as to serve as a resource for the development of promising laboratory findings into clinical concepts. Accordingly, Objective 1 is to provide infrastructure for protocol administration, including the clinical and regulatory aspects. Objective 2 is to provide expert consultation to augment and facilitate the development of clinical trials from promising laboratory data generated by the Projects.